This project has been completed. The projected resulted in the production of a 4 minute black and white, 16 mm. optical sound film that clearly illustrates an example of antibody-dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity. In the film P388D1 mouse macrophage tumor cells (effectors) lyse and phagocytize chicken red cells (targets) that had been modified with 2,4,6-trinitrophenyl (TNP) and coated with mouse anti-TNP antibodies. The Tissue Culture Association Film Collection Committee requested a copy of the film. Their request was granted and the film is available from: W. Alton Jones Cell Science Center, Film Library, Lake Placid, New York 12946.